Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Stories
Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Stories theme Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Stories Alternate Theme Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Stories (Also known as San Andreas Stories or GTA: SAS) is an action-adventure, third and first person shooter game developed by Rockstar North and published by Rockstar Games. It was released in 2016 for the Xbox One, Playstation 4, PC taking after the events of Grand Theft Auto V replacing Grand Theft Auto Online with Grand Theft Auto World (Aka Grand Theft Auto: Online 2.0). ' Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Stories sets in San Andreas 2016 (Two years after the events of Grand Theft Auto V). San Andreas Stories is a whole new expanded world since the last world expansion of Grand Theft Auto V creating new and returning remastered environments. Such as San Fierro, Las Venturas, Red County and more locations to explore and discover. Locations Locations in GTA V Locations in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The state of San Andreas includes the famous cities Los Santos, San Fierro, Las Venturas to wonderful sites like Vinewood, The Casino's and much more. With the countryside like Red County, Blaine County, Paleto Bay and most importantly Mount Chiliad. Connected to other places such as North Yankton, Carcer City and Liberty City. Also with new safe houses, garages, warehouses, mansions and regular homes. With new locations like San Tokyo and Salt Pond (Lake) City. Dashaun - '(Home) '3678 Lakealster Ave High-End Mansion on Vinewood, '(Safehouse) 'Ecplise Tower, Apartment 9 in North Los Santos, '(Getaway) 'Del Porro Heights, Apartment 20 on North Los Santos and '(Business) 'Arcadius Business Center (Owner of the Tower). Andre - '(Home) '4 Hangman Ave Apartment in North Los Santo. Jason - '(Home) '8754 Route 64 Garage in Blaine County Nancy - '(Home) '1561 San Vitas Street, Apartment 2 Mikki - '(Home) 'Juniper Hill, Kongs Safehouse Kina - '(Home) '0325 South Rockford Dr PlotGrand Theft Auto: San Andreas Stories follows the events of a middle age businessman; Dashaun Brexton Jr. Returning from Liberty City on his long vacation business (he calls it) to his old stomping grounds; San Andreas. He later finds San Andreas has changed since the Maze Bank robbery with new security like New Tactical Police, Advance Tech and much more and more competition to deal with. He knew that the only way to get back into the game was to build a new crew with the help of a hacker programmer, master thief, street racer, former Merryweather soldier (his old friend) and an amateur robber. Characters ''Main Protagonists * 'Dashaun Brexton Jr -' A middle age Jamaican-American born in the 1980's from Jamaica; Kingston and took business lessons from his fathers company Lye Off Corp (Lay Off Corp) and took over after a while and became a very rich man. A businessman that lives out his days as businessman. Dealing with drugs, smuggling, trafficking all sorts including weapons, cars and woman. *'Andre Kaleem - '''A young African-American born in the early 1990's from Los Santos as a street racer for money and cars. He's not the best racer on the streets but he is good driver when dodging traffic and a pretty good getaway driver. He is also an auto mechanic at Los Santos Customs in Downtown Los Santos as he is pretty good with cars. *'Jason Donn - '''A white middle age b'orn in the 1980's from Alderney; Carcer City '(before the city turned into Anarchy)' as steel worker in the industrial area till he lost his job due to a riot... he started. He was mentally unstable and moved to San Andreas due to crime rates in Alderney. He then worked for Merryweather sense it seem fitting to him but later quit because he found it boring waiting have to shoot somebody for being a gun-bunny. So he decided to be Mercenary and met Dashaun in process of business terms in the mid 1990's and became good business partners since then. His business is *'Nancy Leela - 'A young Adult Dominican born in the mid early 1980's from Vice City. Didn't have much to live for as she was a prostitute for the time being in. She felt it wasn't enough and decided to become a robber. Unfortunately she became an amateur one since she was arrested a few times for it and was lucky sometimes. She wasn't the greatest or the best but she did manage to live off of it and she likes to where fox mask. ''Side characters * 'Mikki Chan (Grand Theft Auto 1 Character) - '''An adult Chinese born in the early of the 1980's from the homeland of China in the city of Hong Kong. Her first job was being a stripper but later got bored of it. She then worked as a dominatrix mistress as way to satisfy people especially men and as a side job she is a master of thief to stealing jewelry and priceless artifacts. She moved to San Andreas Chinatown in San Fierro to continue her work and feel right at home in a way. * '''Kina Miyo - '''A young and rich adult Japanese-American born in 1989 in Tokyo; Japan. She was later moved to San Andreas; San Tokyo in Little Seoul and still living there to this day. She just graduated from Greenglass College for Technology Programming and got a job at Lifeinvader but quit later on because she didn't like having to help people with "password" issues. So now she spends her days at home on her computer, programming online for money and watching porno. Being an expert her new job is hacking for money whenever and whoever she is hired by big companies like Eyefind.info. Her dad doesn't know of her job or her porno for that matter and she does not care since he never spent time with her. He doesn't even know that she has toys under her bed. * '''Sheeva - '''An adult female black Siberian Husky owned by Kina. Adopted from Los Pets shop and was taken in when she was a pup ''Antagonists * 'Carter Lenski - '''An Young African-American FIB Agent from Liberty City. His mission is to keep an eye on Dashaun because of his business. He is also keeping an eye on Jason for his mercenary record. * '''Angie Lewis - '''A Young White Los Santos Police Detective from Los Santos who is trying to shutdown the Midnight racing club but later gets into a case with Dashaun and his new crew. ''Anti-tagonists * 'Elliot Gonzales - '''A young Hispanic LSPD police officer from North Yankton. She later moved to San Andreas; Los Santos because of better pay. She met Andre off duty and dated him for sometime now until she found out what his job was as street racer. She promised not to report as long as she doesn't see him. She's just that nice... ''Supporting Characters * 'Alex Miyo - '''An old and rich Japanese born from Tokyo; Japan and the father of Kina Miyo. He is a single father after his wife passed away due to illness and was left to take care of Kina by himself and he was left with a lottery size of insurance money. So he decided to move to San Andreas; San Tokyo and lived their new lives there. He taught her Jujutsu as an act of self defense because of what men are nowadays. He is also not a fan of the men she brings home and tried helping her setting her on the right but she is rebellious. He does not spend time with her like he used to and is unaware of her actions. * '''Nelson Leonard - '''A young White drug dealer from South Los Santos and the ex-boyfriend of Kina Miyo. She broke up with because of his drug dealing ways and he tried to get him into a gangbang with other boys. * '''Alex Stone aka Al the destroyer (Formerly Master Sergeant) - '''An old white Vietnam veteran military soldier from Vespucci. Who's a demolition expert who likes to do two things. A, get drunk as hell and B, blowing stuff up. He be the funny yet crazy old fart who blows stuff up and gets drunk allot. ''Appearances *'Trevor Philips - '''Met Dashaun during a business meeting until FIB caught up to Dashaun. *'Franklin Clinton - 'Andre races him a few times around in Los Santos Midnight Club Racing *'Carmen Ortiz - '''Dashaun's girlfriend in Liberty City. Vehicles http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/Vehicles_in_GTA_V Contains all vehicles from the Grand Theft Auto V, Online and the DLC's. Now with new vehicles.(Might add more) Mammoth XL - (Hummer HX) * Mammoth Patriot Off Road Edition - (Custom Off Road Hummer H3) * Mammoth Mamvee (Military Humvee) Vapid Innocent - (Ford Interceptor) Bravado Rage - (Chevrolet Camaro SS) Deluxo DMC-15 - (DeLorean DMC-12) Hunter - (Apache Attack Helicopter) Classic Cheetah Coil Elect L - (Tesla Model S) * Coil Vita Z - (Tesla Model X) Transportation/Commerical Los Santos Blue Line - (Los Angeles Red Line) Mule XL - (GMC T6500 Heavy Duty) Brown Streak Express - (Brown Streak Passenger Train) Personal Vehicles * Dashaun - Black Vapid Innocent (Business and personal car), FMJ, Turismo R, Zentorno, Elegy RH8, Jester, 9F, Massacro, Vacca, Osiris, T20, Khamelion, Cognoscenti Cabrio * Jason - Dark Red custom Imponte Duke O'Death, Black Custom Off road Vapid Sadler and Vapid Guardian * Andre - Custom White Penumbra * Nancy - Primo (Stolen) * Mikki - Blue Double T * Kina - Custom Gang Burrito (Destroyed later), Bravado Rumpo Custom * Carter - Black Unmarked Vapid Interceptor * Angie - Blue Unmarked Cruiser * Elliot - Blue Benefactor Schwartzer Gameplay Characters Just like GTA V you'll have character wheel for the four main protagnists. The Supporting characters will not be included. Weapons New weapons have been added to the game with also returning weapons from Grand Theft Auto and V. * Chainsaw * Flamethrower * Fire Axe * Wrench * Shovel * Sledgehammer * Heavy AR - (XM25 Mod) * Heavy Rifle - (SCAR) * Assualt MG - (HK21) * Assualt Sniper - (M110) * Coil Railgun Game Engines/Development Rockstar games has now assiocated with the developers of Epic Games using their Unreal Engine 4 for a more realistic open world of San Andreas. To feel more like you're actually in the game with remastered and advanced environments from the city landscapes to the wildlife in the forest and Mount Chiliad. (Note: This is beta footage. Not official.) (Note: Finished Gameplay) Grand Theft Auto: World Multiplayer Grand Theft Auto V has brought new oppertunites to the world of Grand Theft Auto: Online. This was codenamed Grand Theft Auto: Online 2.0 as an update to the original Grand Theft Auto: Online into Grand Theft Auto: World. With new activities such as hunting, gambling, racing at the arena and doing stunts, playing old sports like basketball and much more to do. With returning cities to the world of Grand Theft Auto now you can travel between between Liberty City, North Yankton and Carcer City making it the biggest Grand Theft Auto World ever created and making it a real open world shooter. Expansions are Vice City, and Alderney. Character Creation Characters that the player have created can be carried over from the last installment and now with four slots for characters will be available. Your character will progress and upgrade through missions, playing sports or even just hanging out with friends. Also Tattoo's are more custom than ever with a new custom tattoo to build from scratch or using gang logos as tattoos. Weapon advance customization Weapons have already been set to customize with certain skins but now you'll be able build your skins to your likings. Apartment and Safehouse Customization Apartments and Safehouses have expanded throughout San Andreas for quick getaways or for new places to hangout. Apartments now have the customizable furinture you can purchase in it's online stores and the same for other Safehouses and Warehouses are customizable as well to design to your likings. City Traveling Travel through the most favorited cities in the Grand Theft Auto world from Liberty City to Vice City. You can live in the very cities on Rockstar Games new and improved dedicated servers for each city. You can travel to each city by train, plane, boat or even by car if you plan to take a long journey. Advance Heists Heists have now became bigger than as you continue to build your empire in other cities and robbing state banks. New weapons and vehicles will be able to assist you on your robberries and heists. Trivia This is the first true open-world Grand Theft Auto game to be ever developed. Category:Locations